Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian alien from the planet Appoplexia. His name means anger. Ben first transformed into Rath during the episode Con of Rath. Appearance thumb|left|200px|Rath Transformation Rath is an alien that appears to be a 9-foot tall bipedal tiger, with one claw coming out of each wrist, and with no tail. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Despite the fact that Appoplexians are supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin (though not at first). It's also interesting to note that Rath's personality seems to mimic or reference to that of a professional wrestler, namely, Hulk Hogan, but more so like a stereotypical high school jock. This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, (insert name here)!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry at or about to fight (which seems to be virtually everyone), which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogans signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother!" He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "Let me tell you something, Kevin E. Levin!") or (''e.g. "Let me tell you something, Inkursion Commander Sang Froid!). He knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, although, for some puzzling reason, he continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett (Jarrett is an alien king)'s throat to rescue the Tiffin, nor did he refrain from threatening to mutilate said alien king with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war, or even thinking twice about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in Duped) when he lowers his voice to answer his phone. Abilities Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, extendable, black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shockwave when stabbed into the ground. He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect. Rath can roar so loud that you can see it. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben`s aliens, he can perform alien fighting moves with expert succesion giving the example in Above and Beyond, He seemed to use some alien wrestling moves against Manny. Weaknesses Appoplexians brains are hardwired for aggression, and, as such, Ben as Rath's only apparent weakness is his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperment. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Raaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Home Planet See: Appoplexia. Ultimate Alien Rath appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Duped, fighting the Forever Knights. He also appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live, fighting Rojo and her gang. He recently appeared in the episode Hero Time ''when Ben was having a competition with Captain Nemesis when Ben tried to dial in Jetray but ended up with him (Rath even commented on how the mistransformation wasn't funny anymore). Despite his athletic abilities, Rath lost a race to Nemesis when the captain activated his suit's jet boosters. Rath then angrily attacked Nemesis for his cheating before Ben managed to get ahold of himself and change back. Appearances Alien Force *Con of Rath'' *''Primus'' *''Above and Beyond'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' *''Duped'' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *Hero Time Trivia *Rath has been shown to have a sense of dark humor, The episode's title of which he premired in is a parody/reversal of the Star Trek movie, The Wrath of Kahn. *His retractable claws are similar to Marvel comic's Wolverine. His ears also match the mask of Wolverines original costume. *It appears Appolexians are feared for their immense ferocity and may be considered one of the more physically powerful aliens in the universe. The Vreedle Brothers tried to rally everyone in a seedy pit stop to fight Rath, only to run away seconds later after being beaten up. Rath was also able to terrify Jarret into a peace treaty and the Forever Knights into cowardly running for their lives. *Because the Omnitrix coordinates the wearer's age in proportion to lifespan to that that of the selected alien, the fact that Azmuth's Rath (assuming Azmuth is older than Ben, as he highly likely is) suggests that Appoplexians do not mature outwardly between these two ages. *It appears becoming Rath makes Ben more willing to perform violent actions. All other forms usually retain Ben's desire to take down the enemy without killing them, but Rath doesn't shy away from more extreme methods and suggestions to do so. So far, he has tossed the Vreedle Brothers out into deep space in an airlock, threaten to rearrange Jerod's insides after jumping down his throat to get back the Triffin and breaking his teeth upon his exit, beating Manny almost unconscious with powerful wrestling moves, almost hit Rojo's head with a piece of shrapnel from one of her lackey's bikes had it not have been for his poor aiming, and twisted Overlord's leg for revenge when Overlord fired his rockets right in Rath's face. *The Vreedle Brothers even said that Rath was more stupid and meaner than they were. *Rath apparently does not need a spacesuit to survive in the vacuum of space without ever being seen wearing some form of protection. *Rath was possibly named after Wrath, a WWF wrestler from the 1990's. However, it may simply be a play on the same word. *Rath is the second alien shown answering Ben's cell phone, with the first one being Echo Echo. *In the Italian dub version of the series, his name is "Tigre" (tiger) *Rath is similar to Armodrillo in that they are highly aggressive aliens who are designed solely for combat. *Rath is one of only three Omnitrix aliens in Alien Force not to be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. The others are Ghostfreak and Alien X. *So far, Rath is the only Ultimatrix alien to not be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. AmpFibian's premire is on a technicality, as that happened when Ra'ad was accidently fused with the Ultimatrix and tried to take over Ben's body, making Ra'ad's voice and Ben's voice to pop up. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens